My Little Sacrifice
by shadowymind
Summary: “You know, this place has a secret… If you decide to work here, that means something special to you will be taken away. Once you agree to it, can’t quit until it’s decided that you may leave.” SasuSaku
1. My Sad Little Story

A/N: Hello everyone! It took me like 5 minutes to think of a plot for this new story of mine. :] I know I haven't finished the other four stories, but this idea couldn't possibly wait. AND I have news…

**GOOD NEWS:** I'll be working on You Came? You Went? I Hate You! More often now. I'll also try to work on Not too Bad.

**BAD NEWS:** Because of that, I'll be putting Yin and Yang and Thanks a lot Tsunade officially on hold, and I won't be working on them until I finish at least one of the stories in the "Good News" section. SORRY!!! :[

Disclaimer: I don't anything from the original Naruto. I only own the plot in this story and the characters I might make up later.

"_You know, this place has a secret… If you decide to work here, that means something special to you will be taken away. Once you agree to it, can't quit until it's decided that you may leave."_

If you had heard those words spoken to you, no doubt you would probably turn around and walk the other way. No doubt you wouldn't be stupid enough to fall into the grasp of that place, along with the other poor souls stuck in there. I also would've done the same… _WOULD'VE_… doesn't mean I did…. BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE!

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Cough! Cough!"

Once again, I awoke from a near sleepless night to her deep, wet coughing. I sat up from my bed mat, rubbed my head to relieve a pounding headache, and winced at the sunlight coming in from the tiny crack coming in from the covered window.

For the past few weeks, my life had taken an unexpected turn. My mother had caught an unknown illness, spread to her by the 3 other citizens who had gotten it before her. That meant she could no longer work. Then, I lost my job because the stand I'd been working in burned to the ground, after somebody had _accidentally_ caught their scarf on fire, dropped it on the **wooden** table, and ran outside.

As bad as that all was, nothing prepared me for what happened the following week. My older brother left home to fight in the current war that was going on between the Hikari and Yami races. He figured that it would provide him with a reasonable salary so that it would be enough to support him, me, my little sister, and our mother.

Although, no money had arrived for us yet. We were already near starving and my mother needed to get treatment, **FAST**! That's why the previous night, I decided to travel to any neighboring village to find a decent job.

I slowly stood up, both of my knees cracking as I did so, and made my way to my mother's room. My white, wolf-like ears (complimentary to being part of the Hikari race) twitched as I heard every cough she mustered.

When I arrived, I saw that she was sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest, with a look of sheer agony on her face.

I looked over to the little mat in the corner where my little sister slept, curled up in a little ball, undisturbed by all the ruckus.

"Okaa-san," I whispered with a soft smile on my face.

"Ah, Sakura-chan," my mother acknowledged me in a hoarse voice.

Her long, pink hair was unkempt, slowly coming out of the braids my little sister had done for her yesterday. Her slender, white ears hung limly from her head. What caught my attention most were her brown eyes, which had lost their luster when my father had abandoned us. Today, the seemed even darker and more lifeless.

I walked towards her, my feet lightly touching the ground, and sat dwon next to her.

"You're leaving today, aren't you?" she asked with a soft smile that was identical to my own.

"Hai," I replied sadly. "Are you sure you'll be okay here without me?" I asked in a voice overflowing with concern.

"Hai, hai Sakura. Besides, I've got Nina here to take care of me," she gestured to the sleeping form of my little sister. "Demo, I feel bad that she has to have such a big responsibility at such a young age."

I nodded in agreement since Nina was only 7 years old.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, though," I added.

My mother smiled sweetly at me, as though to say, "I know, but it's my fault nevertheless."

"Well," my mother started, changing the subject, "you better get ready now if you want to get to the village before nightfall."

With another quick smile and nod, I stood up and quickly made my preparations.

In only 30 minutes time, I was all packed and ready to leave. I had a small bag, enough to fill with clothes and a small amount of money, slung across my body. I changed into a red, sleeveless dress that came down to right about my knees. A black ribbon was tied in the middle.

I bade my mother and sister a sad farewell, and started my journey to the village.

It was somewhere around noon and the sun was pounding down on me. I took a quick rest and found a nearby stream to take a drink from. Then, I was on my way again, ignoring my violent hunger pangs, since I knew I wasn't even half-way to the village.

I continued at this monotonous pace until about sunset when…

"Well, well, well, aren't you a pretty little thing," a rough, slimy voice came from behind.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: CLIFFIE!!! I wonder what'll happen next! Oh, the DRAMA!!! R & R PEOPLES!!!!


	2. My Little RunIn

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this new story and thanks to the one person who reviewed it! :( Come on peoples, I need reviews here!!! If I don't get at least 3 reviews for this chapter, I won't update You Came? You Went? I Hate You! Until I do! DAMMIT!!! Ahem… well, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I swear! I only own this story's plot and the future characters I might make up later.

I instantly twirled around, coming face-to-face with the voice's owner. To my dismay, I saw that he was from the Yami race.

He had long, oily, silver hair covering his shoulders. Popping out of his hair, were two black wolf ears that every member of the Yami race had. He seemed to be very scrawny, but I could see the bulky muscles bulging out of his sleeves.

Accompanying him was a man who seemed to be his identical twin, except this one had navy blue hair.

Although their characteristics struck me as disturbing, there was one other characteristic that made me sick to my stomach. There was a hungry, sadistic look that ran heavily through their blood-shot eyes.

I had fended for myself in these kind of situations before, nearly killing anybody in my path while I was transformed. This time, it was different. My brain was telling every muscle in my body to transform and take care of these two, but this was the first time I had faced anyone from the Yami race.

As much as my mind screamed at me and no matter how many times I urged my body to move forward, I somehow took a step back revealing my absolute fear.

Both took a huge evil smile, and the one with the navy blue hair spoke.

"Big mistake, little puppy."

I shivered from the malice dripping from his voice. It didn't last long, though. The next thing I knew, they both transformed into two, demonic charcoal black wolves. They were at least three times bigger than my current form.

I forgot my fear and somehow escaped from my frozen state. I transformed into a snow white wolf, doubling in size. Unfortunately, I wasn't still nearly as big as the two monsters before me.

Their tails flashed violently behind them and they dug their silver claws into the earth. I could basically feel their crimson eyes burrowing into my flesh.

We all took separate stances and attacked. One of them attempted to take a swing at my chest, but I beat him by grabbing hold of his neck using my fangs. Big mistake!

I had forgotten about the other one who had quickly ran over to us and dug his claws through my back. I had the unpleasant feeling of his claws coming out of my chest. I quickly kicked him off, experiencing the more unpleasant feeling of his claws coming out of my _back._

Weakened from my wound, that was bleeding profoundly at the moment, the wolf I had been biting quickly took the opprotunity and knocked me into two trees. I broke the first tree with my body. The second tree hit my head. **HARD**. I felt more blood seep out of my possibly cracked skull. My vision was starting to fade.

I lay there helpless, reverting back into my humanoid form, and they slowly crept towards me, an ominous aura surrounding them.

I knew I was done for. I starting praying to God that my death would be quick and painless.

Then, there was a flash of black out of nowhere.

_Thud! Thud!_

Both of their heads had been cut off. Their bodies fell in front of me, the stubs that once held their heads flowing with blood.

Relieved, I looked up to see the face of my savior. Although, due to it being sunset and my declining consciousness, all I could get a glimpse of was a hand clutching a long sword and bright red eyes staring over at me. When I looked over at his ears, I was filled with disbelief. I wasn't sure if it was just my darkening vision or not, but his ears were black.

Despite the confusion clouding my brain, my consciousness gave out and I slipped away into darkness.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I started to come to and tried to take in what had just happened. I was lying on something soft that smelled of linen. My eyes were still closed so I wasn't sure what it was.

Wanting to satisfy my curiousity, I blinked my eyes open, surprisingly not wincing from the sunlight that usually came through the window.

"_Wait,"_ I thought to myself frantically, _"no window?!!!! Where the heck am I?!!!!"_

I swerved my head around to answer my question. This caused repeated, painful pounding echoing through my head.

"_Man, Sakura, did that hit on the head cause your IQ to go down?!" _I scorned myself.

After a few seconds of recovery time, I took a better look at my surroundings.

The walls were painted a friendly shade of red that really drew me in. On either side of me were dark brown side tables. The window was covered up with a thick, white curtain, which explained why there was no sunlight. Across the room was a dresser drawer, that stood at least three feet tall. Above that dresser drawer was an elegant mirror. In that mirror, I saw that my head was heavily bandaged, my ears drooping down from underneath, and my pink hair was slightly staticky.

Confusedly, I looked down to what I was laying on. It was a bed, about queen size. It had a scarlet comforter and two fluffy pillows.

If I wasn't mistaken, I would say this was a hotel room.

The door, which was to my left, opened and made a quiet creaking sound. In stepped a blonde girl. She was around 16 years old, the same age as me. She had long, blonde hair that came all the way down her back. She had bangs that only made one of her striking blue eyes visible. She was wearing a purple sleeveless shirt with a skirt to match. Relief washed over me when I saw her white ears.

"_Good,"_ I thought, _"that means I haven't crossed over into enemy territory."_

It took her a while to notice me sitting up. When she finally did, a look of surprise flooded her entire face. That was soon replaced by a look of utter joy.

"Oi, everyone!" she screamed. "She's woken up!! Oi!!!"

Her screaming bounced off the walls, and it didn't take long to bounce around in my head. It started up the pounding that I had just gotten rid of.

"_Oh, great."_

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

A/N: OOOOHH!!! WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT?!!!! REVIEW EVERYONE!!!! …. OR ELSE!!!!!!


End file.
